Kyuubi's Return
by Aiko Enomoto
Summary: Naruto, After the fight with Sasuke, dies in the valley of the end. But he is given a second chance...Inside the body of Kyuubi! NaruSaku, mainly. now COMPLETE!
1. prolouge

**I had this idea a while ago, but was not able to write it. Okay! here's another great story from Enomoto-sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Naruto, after the fight with Sasuke, dies. But he is given a second chance. In the body of Kyuubi! 

**Pairings:** NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KibaIno

**Rating:** T for some coarse language and fighting.

* * *

Naruto lay on the ground, Sasuke right over him. Sasuke gives him an emotionless look. Naruto is dying.

Naruto was slipping into the confines of death, but he was going to a place of hope. Very few people made it there, and he was deemed worthy enough. As the image of Sasuke faded away, a new image set before his eyes.

It was a girl with white hair, and blue eyes. Around her was pure and utter darkness, and she smiled as Naruto finally died and was completely in front of her.

_Hello, Naruto. Welcome to Paraside._

_Paraside?_ Naruto tried to speak, but no words were spoken. Only thoughts.

_Yes, Paraside. You have been deemed worthy by Master Serevis to be given another…chance, at life._ She explained.

_Wh-what? How?_ Naruto said.

_You will be given another body. But there is a certain catch._

_What?_

_Ah…_ she contemplated._ You must live in a body you hate._

Anything! Anything for kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan…

_Then it is agreed. But I cannot confirm when or where you will awaken. It could be five minutes after your death. It could be ten years._

_Okay. _Naruto agreed, hoping that when he got back he wouldn't see Sakura in her forties.

_Right, Then._ She clapped her hands, and Naruto was gone.

**

* * *

****How do you like it so far? good, eh? well then, send a review to me and...I'll GIVE YOU COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. Okay, by the advice of a certain reviewer, I made this chapter longer...Don't be upset over Naruto dying. He's basically alive now.**

* * *

Naruto stirred, which in turn caused several trees that came crashing down. He cracked one eye, and was met by Red fur.

_Wait…red fur?!_ Naruto looked about and made a conclusion: he was in the body of The Kyuubi Kitsune, The nine-tailed fox.

Naruto…um, Kyuubi…(let's call him Kyuubi Naruto) jumped up in shock, which caused several more trees to fall down.

Naruto Kyuubi knew he was somewhere near Konoha, but he wasn't sure how he knew. He started running in the direction which he knew the village was in, but he was stopped by a sudden thought.

_The villagers won't recognize me! If I just go trotting in like I belong there, The shinobi would definitely start attacking me._ Kyuubi Naruto tried to think of something, but there was nothing he could think of…

_The transformation jutsu! _KyuubiNaruto started forming hand seals, and then was enveloped in a giant cloud of smoke as the jutsu activated.

He had turned himself into Naruto, the other one before he had died. But he figured that that wouldn't work either, since everyone in Konoha (he assumed) thought he was dead. If he walked in as his former self, everyone would freak out.

"**This is so annoying**!" Kyuubi Naruto said. But it sounded more like a roar. "**If I come in as myself, everyone would freak, but if I come in as the Kyuubi, every ninja within two hundred miles would try to kill me!"**

So he transformed again, this time into another boy.

This boy looked like Sasuke except it didn't have that sticking-up thing in the back of his head. He also had reddish hair. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and black knee-length shorts. The only hint it was him was his bright, blue eyes.

He pretty much ran like he was still the fox up to the city walls. He wasn't in sight of any shinobi, and it was night. He peeked over the wall, and saw that no one was down there. So he used chakra to climb down the wall and into the city.

He hurried into the alleyway to see what was different about it. Nothing had really changed except it was more repaired from the Orochimaru invasion. In fact, it was almost totally repaired. He guessed he had landed a little more than a day off from his death. And so he crept up the alleyway to a place he assumed was a safe place to sleep.

He assumed wrong.

Only five minutes later, a shopkeeper whom Naruto (That's what I'm calling him in his human form) recognized but didn't know was chasing him down the street, yelling something about wild dogs and ramen.

Naruto thought it would be good to just wait until daylight, then gather some information on his time period.

It was the longest night of Naruto's life. When the sun finally came up, he felt like jumping up and scream.

"I'm gonna have to find someone I know, like Sakura or something…" Naruto said.

He hung out by Ichiraku Ramen waiting for someone to come by. Maybe even Lee would do. _Anyone, please._ Naruto thought. But he was jerked out of his thoughts by a voice from that morning.

"Hey, are you new around here, kid?" He asked. It was the voice of the person that worked at Ichiraku, and who had treated Naruto kindly in his youth.

Naruto whipped around. "Um, no…" he said. "I'm…uh…Daisuke." Naruto randomly made up a name.

"Oh." He said. "I was wondering why you've been sitting here for a good hour. You hungry? I could spare some ramen."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked. "a free meal?"

"Well, sure."

So Naruto ate well, then went back to scanning the road. He told the man he was waiting for someone.

Then, finally, a person he knew; Haruno Sakura. She was casually walking down the road. She didn't look _that_ much older. At least she wasn't in her forties.

So As Naruto stood up, (he was very excited, so he jumped up with great force) He hit his head. Hard. And then everything went black.

He awoke to the sight of the guy from Ichiraku and Sakura looking at him.

"What happened…?" Naruto said.

"You hit your head. And hard, I'd suppose. You have a little concussion…" Sakura said.

"Um, thanks a lot. My name's Daisuke, by the way." Naruto said, blushing.

"My name's Sakura. You gonna be OK?" She said.

"Uh, yeah. But this question might sound…um…strange, but I've heard of this kid who died. I think his name was Karuto or something…how long ago was that?" Daisuke asked.

"His name…" Sakura said, suddenly turning mournful, "Was Uzumaki Naruto. I was actually in his squad. He had a big fight and…he died, two and a half years ago."

* * *

**YAY! I got it done! my procastitive self got it done!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This took me soooo long to update! I hate that stupid homework, it prevents me from writing. this chapter is also a bit short, just because I couldn't write it over the course of a few days. FIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEERRRRSSS-that was a filler. **

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, but if I had a dollar for every homework assingment I ever had, I'd be a millionare.**

**OK, I'm finished yammering...wait! did I ever tell you that I like reading author's notes? YAY!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto blurted out without thinking.

"I don't think it would be that big of news to you, Daisuke." Sakura said. "Shinobi die all the time in battle."

"I…was just surprised…I had only heard about it this morning." Naruto made up a random explanation. "I thought it would have been a little more recent."

"Well," Sakura said. "You look about twelve. You would only have been ten, or even nine, so you might not have remembered."

"Oh," Naruto said, blushing. "okay, never mind. Um, thanks for saving me, Sakura-san."

"Don't mention it, Daisuke. But I would recommend you get that checked out." Sakura smiled, then waved as they went their separate ways.

"Um, see you again sometime!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was interrupted from his reading Icha Icha paradise when he sensed a huge chakra nearby. _Only Kyuubi could have that chakra,_ the jounin thought. As he sensed the chakra get closer, a small twelve-year-old crossed the road by the tree he was sitting in, looking worried. The kid had bright blue eyes._ Just like…_ but he didn't finish the thought.

Kakashi innocently jumped down from the tree and quietly followed The boy.

"Why are you following me?" The boy asked, stopping but not turning around.

_Well, _Kakashi thought,_ I certainly underestimated him._

"Eh," Kakashi said. "I wasn't. I was just…going to my house."

_Yeah right, Kakashi._ Naruto thought. _Your house is on the other side of the village._

"Ok. I'm going now." Naruto said, running across Kakashi, who slightly stepped back by the intensity of the chakra.

Once outside the village, getting out a break in the village wall, He ran towards the clearing which he came. He was slightly worried about Kakashi stepping back from him when he ran past. Was the Kyuubi's power really that great?

Once he couldn't see the village anymore, he released the jutsu, transforming back into Kyuubi Naruto.

Kyuubi Naruto hadn't had anything to eat all day except a bowl of ramen, which could not sustain this body. He certainly was in the mood for something bigger.

So he settled for two deer that he caught, then killed. After eating, he settled down on a clearing that was huge enough to fit him.

_Wow,_ Kyuubi Naruto thought._ this is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

_

**heh...I know it's short. PLEASE REVIEW, DAMMIT! It's my fuel for writing! I have no other real life...unless you count homework.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto does not belong to me. I've said that about ten times...**

**I wrote you guys a longer chapter to make up for the short one last time. I haven't updated in awhile, but you guys won't hold it against me, right? -dodges random flying tomato- Ok, so reeeead! and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Immediately after the kid left, Kakashi reported the troubling events to the Hokage. 

"Did he give his name?" Tsunade said.

"No, Hokage-sama. He just left. The intensity of the chakra was extreme enough. The kid will be easy enough to find." Kakashi said.

"Call Sakura over." Tsunade said. "I have a hunch."

Sakura had reported to the hokage's office, where she was let in right away. Both her sensei and Hokage where in the room.

"I'm here, Hokage-sama." Sakura said.

"We called you here for a reason, Sakura." Tsunade sighed as she received a questioning look from Sakura. "Kakashi had some strange events happen this evening. A blue-eyed twelve-year-old was walking around the village, and Kakashi was curious and followed him. He wasn't a shinobi, but as he walked past Kakashi, He sensed a very strong chakra emanating from him."

Sakura had a moment of realization. "I've seen someone like that, as well!" Sakura said. "He was at the ramen shop, just sitting there. When he saw me, he jumped up, and hit his head. His name was…um…" Sakura wracked her brain, "Oh, it was Daisuke!"

"Last name?" Tsunade inquired.

"No; he never told me." Sakura said.

"And," Tsunade said, "I think that's enough evidence that supports my theory: Kyuubi no kitsune has returned."

**Linelinelinelinelinelineline**

Meanwhile, a giant fox was sleeping in a clearing, unaware that the most powerful figure of the fire country, a accomplished jounin, and a young Chuunin were talking about him, awoke.

_I was hoping to get a little more sleep,_ Kyuubi Naruto thought, swatting an annoying cluster of squirrels chattering in a nearby tree.

He tiredly got up, wondering what he would do today. Part of him wanted to go back to sleep, and the other part wanted to rush up to the whole village and shout, "I'm alive, I'm alive!"

He decided that since he had the demon's life span, he could spare another day. He drifted off into sleep again as two slightly smaller figures walked up to him.

"What are you talking about, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura gave her an are-you-drunk-again look. "The fourth hokage killed the Kyuubi many years ago. How could he possibly be alive?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a dead-serious face, trying to mentally predict what he would do. Kakshi looked back at her with the same expression. "Should we tell her?" Kakashi asked Tsunade

"There isn't any other choice, now is there?" Tsunade said, then sighed heavily. "Sakura, what I'm about to tell you is strictly secret. Naruto already may be…deceased, but you cannot tell anyone."

"I swear I won't," Sakura said. "Just tell me."

"What we didn't tell you at the ninja academy was that the Fourth never _killed_ the fox. He sealed it." Tsunade said, preparing for the shocking part. "The Fourth sealed it inside his only son, Uzumaki Naruto.

"That's why Naruto was scorned his entire life, hated by most of the villagers. But there was a law that forbade anyone from telling their children, or even Naruto himself. He eventually found out because of that traitor-Mizuki-told him." She finished, letting her gaze fall to the floor.

"What?!" Sakura nearly shouted. "Why didn't he ever tell us?!"

"Because," Tsunade said, "He didn't want you to hate him, either. What I gander from this is that we'll no doubt see a village attacked sometime in the near future."

"Oh, crap…" Kakashi sighed. _So that boy was Kyuubi…and here I thought he looked like…_ But he didn't finish the thought.

"**Get up, you giant clump of fur!"** A male voice desperately whined.

_Eh?_ Kyuubi Naruto thought as he opened his eyes. Two figures were facing him, but they were very large. Larger than any four-pawed beast should be. **"Who are you guys?"** He started to stand up, but was pushed back down.

"_**Who are we? C'mon, you know me…Chibi-neko, remember?"**_ a slightly more feminine voice answered. _**"It's your siblings! Two-tails and eight-tails!"**_ She said.

The two stepped out into Kyuubi Naruto's realm of sight, and revealed a giant cat with two tails and a giant wolf with eight. The cat had conspicuously green slitted eyes, and the larger wolf had yellow, narrowed eyes. **"Eh? Two…eight…demons?"** Naruto stuttered.

_**"Yep. Big poodle over here wasn't too thrilled about coming, considering you two are next-rank. But now that you're back, boss, we can continue with…our operation: A.A.D.H.S.V.! Attack and destroy the Hidden Sand village."**_ The cat answered rather excitedly.

_Like I'm going to attack the hidden sand,_ Kyuubi Naruto thought. "**Nah, I'll pass on this one,"** Kyuubi Naruto said. **"I don't really feel like it."**

"_**Oh, Whatsa matter little fox-kit? Are ya scared?"**_ The giant cat emitted smoothly from her mouth, which was, at this point, sprouting sparks and starting small fires.

Kyuubi Naruto snuffed the fires, trying to act like a dignified demon and have some composure.

The wolf, who had stayed quiet the whole time, tried to hide his contempt for his outranking fox, said **"demons don't get sick; you haven't had any fun since you attacked konoha, and even then you were sealed inside that brat by the Yondaime. Chibi-neko wants to do this, anyway."**

_It isn't going to be easy to weasel out of this. Even though these guys say I outrank them, they could probably beat me to a pulp, because I haven't learned to control Kyuubi yet._ Kyuubi thought, brooding to himself. _Dang. Maybe if I just threaten them, they'll go away. But that wolf looks like he has a little grudge against me…_ Oh well. The benefits outweighed the risks.

* * *

**I wrote you guys a looong chapter. don't you love me? hhaha!**


	5. Chapter 4

**yep. I havn't updated in a while. but I wrote a longer chapter, this time! yay! -cheers-**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me! I own nothing!**

Whilst all this was going on in the Naruto-verse, a very frustrated Missourian was at her chair facing the computer. "Augh, I wish I had the same flow of ideas for old stories as new stories," She cried. Looking over her work so far, all she could see was a hapless pile of sentences, jumbled up into a crappy assortment of paragraphs. She sighed.

"How are things going, honey?" her Mom said, popping up from behind her. The author-to-be flinched, then minimized her work. She hated letting other people see it, especially close family members.

The young girl waited until she left, then continued typing hopelessly. She hadn't got more than one review for her other chapter, and it was pure enjoyment of expressing her ideas that kept her typing.

_I wonder…maybe what I'm typing right now is going on. Maybe it's like some…oh, I don't know, and alternate reality to the Naruto world? If it is, then…_Her mind reeled with the characters that she could kill, mainly Sakura, but she couldn't do that since it was narusaku…

Oh well. She continued to type.

**Back to Naruto-verse. **

"**Um…just leave, okay? I'm not in a very good mood today, so I'm not appreciating a very large wolf looking like he'd like to kill me right now." **Exasperated Kyuubi Naruto, hoping that the big guy didn't take it personally. The expression on the cat's face turned to a little downhearted.

"_**That's okay, right, Senpai? After all, nii-san is the boss around…"**_ But the cat was caught off guard by the weirdest thing Kyuubi Naruto had ever experienced.

The Wolf looked at the kitsune like he was the dirtiest scum of the universe. Dirtier than even a soiled drink cup that had been pooped on. His gaze felt like an icy dagger that plunged deep into Kyuubi Naruto's mind, as if he could see everything he was hiding. Mind you, if a human were locked in his gaze, they would probably die of suicide right on the spot. Good thing Kyuubi Naruto wasn't human anymore.

But the gaze still pierced; it felt like the eyes would rip out his heart any second.

3.

2.

1.

Kyuuni Naruto still wouldn't move.

3

2.

2 ½.

1.

0.

-1… But it was no use. No matter how hard the Ookami glared, Kyuubi Naruto still wouldn't move. _Well,_ the wolf thought helplessly, _He __is__ senpai, after all. And I'm off by one tail._

"_**See you later,"**_ The cat said, eyes twinkling. _**"come back when you aren't afraid of humans."**_

And they left.

And they attacked the hidden sand by themselves.

And they also got captured by the Akatsuki.

"yeesh," groaned Sakura as she heard about the Ookami's and Neko's attack on the village. Tsunade was right, but the fox hadn't been there. And it was a good thing, too. One, half the sand village would be dead, and, two, the Akatsuki might have gotten him.

"Tsunade-sama, if I may," Kakashi said.

"I'm all ears, Kakashi." Tsunade sighed, waiting for any new strategy.

"If we see this boy again, we'll have to confront him," Kakashi said warily. "as dangerous as that may be."

"The fox maybe a demon, but it's not blatantly stupid," Tsunade said. "Don't you think the fox may have realized that by now and switched forms?"

"That's where the other part comes in. Even though he may have changed forms, there's no way he can disguise that chakra of his. What I'm suggesting is that we post sentries at the intervals of the village to sense any chakra abnormalities. The ninja should be jounin or special jounin."

Tsunade sighed again. "I suppose it could work. But you're forgetting one thing: we have to have jounin for other missions, as well. And I don't think any chuunin could handle the fox, so we'll just have to assemble some highly recommended chuunin, like Umino Iruka, and as many Jounin as we can scrounge up without sucking ourselves dry. Thank you. You are dismissed; I will see to that plan of yours, Kakashi." Tsunade held the last word. The two other shinobi dismissed themselves, saying thank you.

Afterward, the pink-haired kunoichi thought about the dreaded subject: Naruto. Even after all these years, it was still a tender subject among close friends. (By close friends, that would be the rookie nine and the hokage, among others.)

She couldn't believe that Naruto hadn't trusted her with the secret of him being a jinchuuriki. Gaara was a jinchuuriki, and he had…become Hokage, after all.

"_I like ramen, I hate the ramen…" blah, blah blah. The pink-haired girl felt herself falling asleep before the annoying boy chirped up, "AND I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY! Everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like a somebody!" augh, what a loser…why would _he_ become hokage?_

Sakura remembered…she had scoffed at him then, thinking how such a loud-mouthed brat could become Hokage. Now, thinking on that, she became teary-eyed at the thought of the loud blonde. And for a minute, she wished…_I wish I could hold him, and…and…__kiss__ him…_

She was snapped out of her romantic thoughts when a lazy voice said, "watch where you're going!" It was Shikamaru, guiding Temari through the streets of Konoha. Sometimes Sakura thought they made such a cute couple…they probably hugged in private.

"Um, Shika-ku…I mean, Shikamaru, we'd better get going!" Temari said in a hurried voice. On the inside, Sakura smirked like Meagan Parker. **(me: if you don't watch Drake and Josh, that's not my problem)**

"sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you two." Sakura could have said more, but the idea of having Temari mad at her was not a very pleasant experience.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi Naruto (who did not know the condition of his fellow multi-tailed friends) decided to go to the village again. _I'm sure Kakashi thought nothing of it,_ Kyuubi Naruto thought, reminded of when Kakashi had stepped away as he passed.

So he went under the same disguise as before, (just because his chakra was increased doesn't mean he's smarter. Nope, still the same, clueless Naruto…) and snuck in through the crack he had gotten out through last.

On the same side of town, Sakura had stopped and talked to Ino, and gotten some flowers to put on Naruto's grave. She was headed towards the cemetery (which just happened to be by a certain crack in the wall) where she would place the flowers and sing. Ino thought it was silly, but Sakura didn't.

Sakura reached the cemetery gates just as an overhanging storm front appeared. And then, Sakura placed the flowers on a grave marked:

Uzumaki Naruto 

**Konoha's number one **

**hyperactive ninja**

and as she began to sing, a giant lighning bolt lit up the sky, then an ear-splitting thunder.

And it began to rain.

And as the liquid diamonds fell from the sky, a boy stepped into the cemetery, a white lightning bolt illuminated him. It was Daisuke.

Sakura whipped around, startled. _I-It's him! Kyuubi…_She thought.

"No, no! get away from me!!" Sakura cried, backing away from the creepy-looking boy, who had red eyes, with pupils that were just slits.

**(switching POV to Naruto)**

"I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto began, "Sakura? Why…?"

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Sakura yelled, eyes narrowing to slits. "you…you bastard, attacking our village. Get the hell out!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered. "I…I'm not who you think I am!" Naruto's voice fell to the softest whisper, almost drowned out by the sound of the pounding rain.

"You're…" Sakura said, fear widening her eyes, "you…killed so many people! And now you're going to try to kill me, too!"

"It wasn't me, not me." Naruto said, sighing. "I'm…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes. I know I haven't updated in two weeks. This is because:**

**I was busy! It was a holiday week, after all! **

**I didn't start this next chapter until Wednesday; I procrastinated.**

**Yes, it's my fault, so don't yell at me. I promise you a fairly big chapter. So, that's that.**

* * *

"N…" Naruto began, but he couldn't say it. After all, it was set in Sakura's mind that he was Kyuubi. Why would Sakura accept this notion that he was back and alive? Especially since Naruto was standing in front of his own grave. 

"You're what," Sakura exclaimed "You're a murderer, that's what!"

"I'm…" Naruto began again, "I'M NARUTO!"

Sakura's face curved into a frown. "Naruto's dead! He died in battle with a comrade! Sasuke killed him, that bastard!"

"Yeah, but…" Naruto frowned, trying to give some evidence that he was alive. Basically, there was none. He could have told her to watch him use the Kyuubi's chakra, but since Sakura already knew that he was in the body of the giant fox, there was no use.

Silence plagued the two as the rain fell around them. Naruto didn't like it here; the place was filled with loss and mourning. He sighed, and told Sakura, "Let's get out of here, It makes me feel uneasy."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. She could feel the intensity of the boy's chakra, even from several meters away. The only thing that stopped her from running to get the hokage was _his_name. The boy that made a promise and was dedicated to it, even though it took his life. Part of her wanted to believe this… thing, but her logical side screamed for her to run away as fast as she could. Her logical side had always appealed to her, as all ninjas' should. The logical side was usually right, and saved her life many a time.

But logic didn't win this time around.

"Are you really…" Sakura said, "Naru…Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, relieved that Sakura was out of her panic. _Of course, this means I'll have to meet with the old lady, Kakashi-sensei, and maybe even Ero-sannin… _Naruto thought.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." Sakura sighed, then took him out of the cemetery gates. Naruto knew the way to her house, but Sakura insisted that Naruto take the back alleys to avoid the nin that were stationed to detect large amounts of chakra. The guards were disguised as normal, everyday people, but their positions gave them away, as Sakura had looked at the map with Kakashi's positions and ninja. They were extra careful to avoid the jonin and special jonin; Kakashi had sent four jonin and seven chuunin.

Once at Sakura's house, she carefully scouted the hallways to see if anyone was home. Apparently not. So she quietly tip-toed up the dark hallway to the staircase, and avoided the squeaky steps.

"Okay, we're safe," Sakura said, relieved. "no one will be home until around six, and it's only…" she checked her clock, "two thirty. So we've got some time to sort things out."

"Are you sure you believe I'm Naruto?" Naruto asked, slightly leaning towards the door. "Or are you going to call in the old lady and have me captured?"

"I believe you," Sakura said, plopping down on the bed. "After all, I have to cling onto every hope there is."

"You don't have to keep me here," Naruto offered, "I can go back to the forest. I'll be fine out there."

"Huhn…I guess you can, since there's no one who would oppose such a large amount of chakra." Sakura said, lying down.

"No sane person is going to try to get me all by themselves." Naruto said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, my first instinct is to call Lady Hokage over here, but since she might go all crazy on you, you might have to stand in the alley while I talk to her. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would understand, but I want to wait until I talk to Lady Hokage."

"Fine, let's go then."

* * *

Naruto waited in an alley while Sakura requested for a meeting with Tsunade. 

"Is it urgent, miss?" a guard asked her.

"Yes. Quite urgent, actually."

The guard looked slightly shocked, but nevertheless reported it to Tsunade.

"Funny…I didn't think Sakura would come around on a day like this." Tsunade said, pondering her unscheduled arrival. _Unless…The Kyuubi! _

Sakura waited for about five minutes before the guard called her up.

Tsunade noted Sakura's pale face as she came into the room, pretty much assuming that Sakura had found him.

"Tsunade-sama, I found him."

"As I thought. Where is the kitsune now?" Tsunade said, anxious to get the fox out of the way.

"I don't believe that Daisuke is the fox," Sakura said, earning her a puzzled look from the Hokage. "He says…_He is Naruto-kun."_

"What?!" Tsunade nearly yelled. "Kakashi sensed a demonic chakra, coming from _him!" Maybe she is under the manipulation of that stupid fox!_ Tsunade thought angrily. "Where is he now?"

"Out in the alley, waiting for me."

"Eh? _Eh?_ You let the equivelent of a missing S-class _Incredibly _dangerous ninja stay in the streets?!"

"Like I told you before! He _is_ Naruto! I'm sure of it! He says he was reborn into the fox's body after the fight with…you know. He didn't wake up until only a week ago!"

"Fine," Tsunade said quietly. "Show me this boy you say is your former team-mate."

Sakura retrieved Naruto from the alley and led him into the tower, Naruto suppressing the chakra as much as possible. He was under his 'Daisuke' henge.

Naruto blinked at the sight of Tsunade. If it were even possible, her breasts had gotten even bigger.

Tsunade eyed Naruto suspiciously, putting her gaze on Sakura. "So, do you even have proof that this is Naruto?"

"What evidence can there possibly be? We already know this is the body of Kyuubi, so he can't summon the fox's chakra. The only real notable thing about him was his kage bushin and rasengan, and I'm sure if this _was_ the fox, then it would be able to perform them both."

Tsunade sighed, realizing that this statement was true. technically, she was the Hokage and had to protect the village from any potential dangers. For example, a giant, destructive fox that could be posing as a KIA'd ninja.

"I think, for now, we should take his word. I don't know exactly where to put him, for one his former apartment is taken by someone else, and if you are Naruto, then I don't want to put you in a jail cell." Tsunade said.

"I could stay where I was before, in a clearing only about fifteen miles from the village gates." Naruto offered, taking in the fact that he couldn't use the transformation jutsu for over a week. And he doubted there would be any cell that could hide a huge fox.

"Okay. I think Sakura could find you when we summon you if you take her back with you, considering she trusts you so much." Tsunade folded her hands on her desk. "you are dismissed."

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading yet another chapter. I'm wondering if I update too fast, because I've seen a few that haven't updated for, like, three months, and they have 100+ reviews! Plus, I need more time to get my other fic off it's hiatus vacation.**

**-Aiko**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**guess what? I procrastinated! Yay! so, now I finally get the chapter done and put it in. I love it. oh, yeah. forgot to tell you. REVIEW! REVIEW UNTIL YOU ARE DONE READING THIS STORY!**

**Oh, and yeah. congrats to me on my twenty-fifth review. OMFG! I got 25?!**

* * *

So, as planned, Sakura escorted Kyuubi Naruto a few miles away, but stopped him before he went on. 

"Oi, Naruto, before you leave, could…I say something?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Nani?" Naruto said. (naniwhat, for you're information)

"Um…Actually, it's more of a request. Do you think, with you're current power, that we could…" She trailed off.

"Un, Un. Hai, I'll think about bringing him back." Kyuubi Naruto hadn't even thought about bringing Sasuke back; that stupid, power-obsessed emo would definitely put up a fight. Kyuubi Naruto smiled at Sakura before heading off towards the clearing.

_**Whyareyoureadingthiswhenyoucouldbereadingthestory**_

"Interesting…" 

A pale man looked up at the sky sensing the new-found energy radiating from the forest around konoha. "Kabuto, I believe we've found the Kyuubi."

His gray-haired assistant stepped out into the clearing, pushing back his glasses.

"Kabuto, We cannot allow for the Akatsuki to get to the demon first. If they had a monstrosity like that…" Orochimaru whispered the last part, "It…would be the end of us."

_**Whyareyoureadingthiswhenyoucouldbereadingthestory**_

Sasuke awoke in his sleep, also sensing the energy. But he also sensed something else; it felt like a ghost had come back to haunt him, and for the first time in a while, he feared for his life.

The last time being when he fought Naruto. If it hadn't of been for the curse mark, Naruto might have beat him to death.

_**Whyareyoureadingthiswhenyoucouldbereadingthestory**_

"**Old Baa-chan…"** Kyuubi Naruto muttered in his sleep. (or at least half asleep) **"Stupid Sasuke-teme…"**

"Wake up, Naruto!" A voice said. Kyuubi Naruto sleepily opened one giant eye, displeased to find the sun just beginning to rise, and a fuming Sakura literally right in front of his nose.

"Don't wake the great Kyuubi-no-kitsune, Sakura-chan. He needs his rest." Naruto attempted to fall back asleep, but a punch from hell on his softer maw jolted him into wakefulness. 

"Come on, Kakashi sensei told me to get you up. He wants to see your abilities." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"**Hai. But just so you know, I could have slept an hour or so." **Kyuubi Naruto said, making the hand sign (**A/N: for those of you that haven't seen a picture of the Kyuubi, It does have five fingers, that resemble fingers with claws on them. It's in the manga.**) to transform into Daisuke. He planned to eventually start using a 'Naruto' henge when not out in public. But for now, better to go under this disguise.

They reached team 7's old training ground, and as Naruto expected, Kakashi wasn't there.

They waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Then, thirty minutes later, Kakashi arrived. He greeted Sakura and looked over Naruto carefully.

"So, Tsunade's tale is true. Naruto now inhabits the body of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kakashi said, taking out two bells. "You may recognize these from our very first mission, the bell test."

The two shivered from the memory of it, trying not to think about it too much.

"Well, to gauge your abilities again after such a long time period, especially you, Naruto, You'll be taking this test again."

Naruto was surprised at Kakashi's acceptance toward the fact that he was alive. But either way, with a more powerful chakra supply, but not the capability to control it very well, he'd be an even match with a jounin like Kakashi.

"Ready, Begin!"

Both ninja fled to the safety of the trees, trying to work out a plan in their heads. Although it was mostly Sakura who was thinking, as Naruto was more of a Brawn-over-brains type of guy.

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan, supposing he'd probably need it, considering he was going up against a nasty-tempered super strengthened chuunin and a powerful tailed demon. (well, it was technically Naruto, but still.)

So Naruto and Sakura silently jumped amongst the trees to find each other, Naruto nearly smashing into her.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, distressed. "What are we gonna do? Kakashi sensei is a _Jounin!_ Although I could probably give him a run for his money with my strength," she glanced towards the reading man, "I could never sneak up on a guy like him. What tricks do you have?"

"The only way I would have a positive chance against him would be to release my transformation, but this training field isn't big enough for that, unless I alert the whole village to my presence." Naruto reasoned. Sakura was surprised. She had expected him to suggest they openly attack him, but… obviously being in the Kyuubi's body had altered him a little.

"So let's just attack, attack, attack!!" Okay then. Maybe not.

_Although…_Sakura thought to herself, _We would have a chance, since Naruto's chakra is so huge. And me, I can make my blows stronger by putting chakra into my hand._ "Okay, let's do it!" Sakura said eagerly.

_**Whyareyoureadingthiswhenyoucouldbereadingthestory**_

Kakashi was innocently reading his pervy book when he sensed a presence off to his left, and it was moving about forty miles an hour.

Kakashi moved his head to the left just in time to narrowly avoid a fist launching through the tree he was leaning on, basically destroying it. Kakashi lept back, only to have a kunai knife thrown onto the ground in front of him, burrowing itself into the ground.

Kakashi looked in the direction where it came from, only to see a pair of blue eyes staring back. It was Naruto, in his own form but in a slightly older version. (**A/N: This transformation, or 'henge' looks like Naruto in shippuden**)

"Watch out, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said, trying to land a hit on him. Kakashi quickly maneuvered to the right avoiding it, and started with a series of hand seals.

Sakura crashed into a tree, raising up a cloud of dirt and dust. Once it cleared, Sakura couldn't see him.

"Right? Left? Above? Behind?" Sakura said, then grinned and looked at the ground. "Below!" She punched the ground, which revealed a startled and uncomfortably positioned Kakashi.

"So much for make-out paradise," Kakashi said quietly.

The fight went on like that for a few hours, until both Naruto and Sakura were tired. They huddled under a tree, out of breath and seriously pissed. Well, at least Naruto was.

"How the hell are we going to get those bells from him?" Naruto said. "Even though I have nine tails of chakra, I would have to release the transformation in order to have a sure-fire chance-heck, if I did that, I could probably _kill_ Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura sighed inwardly. She knew that Naruto's words were true, but something so huge as the giant fox would arouse suspicion on his part. _That_ Would definitely be a way to announce his presence. But, still…

_Wait!_ "Could you transform into a smaller fox, say, about ten feet at the shoulder?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Um…yeah, I guess. But I would only be able to use four tails at the most." Naruto said.

"That should be enough," Sakura said, nodding. Naruto nodded back and performed the hand seal, revealing a mini version of Kyuubi. "Okay Naruto, try your hardest to get those bells, just don't kill him."

Kyuubi Naruto leaped from his hiding place the clearing in the middle of the training ground and, annoyed, growled, which made the currently reading jonin look at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the beast.

"**You better put your book down, sensei. I'm gonna get those bells!"** Kyuubi Naruto threatened. Kakashi put his book away and took up a fighting stance. There was absolutely no way that he could defeat Naruto, even if he was smaller and didn't have much control over The demon's chakra.

* * *

**remember to always brush your teeth.**

**W00T! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey. I decided to type the rest of the bell test, then I may put this on hiatus because I'm brain-dead… (I'M SOOOO SORRY!)**

**Oh yeah, Orochimaru is a gay pedaphile. **

_Oh, crap…_ Kakashi thought, inventing the scenario of a giant fox ripping his pants off.

Kyuubi Naruto lunged at Kakashi, fangs bared. (of course, He's not going to kill Kakashi. Not intentionally, anyway.) Kakashi dodged him as he slammed into a tree, completely destroying it. Kyuubi Naruto slammed his tail to where Kakashi was, only to have him roll under it and throw a kunai knife, which sliced Kyuubi Naruto's cheek. (Is it even a cheek?)

Then Kakashi sensed a presence in the tree right above him a pink haired Kunoichi lunged out of the trees, silver kunai in hand. She gathered chakra in her palm and struck at Kakashi, again disappointed that the punch only struck empty air.

Kyuubi Naruto shook himself out of the shock of the knife whizzing past him, and growled. _As far as I can tell, Kakashi's going to keep dodging our blows. I could come at him with the intention of killing him, then I might actually kill him. And that wouldn't be pretty._

So he decided to think (for once) of a plan. Sakura was keeping Kakashi busy for now.

"**Sakura-chan!"** Kyuubi Naruto called out. Sakura whipped her head around, only to regret it as Kakashi's fist come within a hair of Sakura's nose. She quickly jumped towards the red fox. **"Sakura-chan…I have a plan!"**

"What?" Sakura said, amazed that Naruto even had the attention span to think up a plan, let alone a good one. But then again, this might be as suckish as the 'attack like crazy' plan.

The two ninja (well, one ninja and one fox) had gone missing, so Kakashi had contented himself by recovering underneath a tree.

"**Kakashi-sensei!"** Kakashi looked up to see the red blur come closer.

"The ending…" Kakashi looked to the other side to see the kunoichi lunging at him. "To Icha-Icha paradise…"

_OH NO! Spoilers! _Kakashi closed his normal eye and plugged his ears, only to discover that he could read Sakura's lips.

"**Is…"** No! It wasn't worth it! He closed his sharingan eye…

only to open it and finding a grinning ninja and fox (which unnerved him) holding up two bells in each hand.

_Dang it…_

**It was short...**

**OK!! REVIEWERS POLL! how do you want me to end it:**

**A) have Naruto get Sasuke back**

**B) have Naruto fight Orochimaru.**

**C) both.**

**ok. review NOW!!! DO IT!**

**oh yeah, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Seriously. Why would I own Naruto? this is called not originalauthorsfiction. No. I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry it's short, I suck at updating. anyway, the winner of the poll was kick Orochimaru's butt and retrieve Sasuke, so...I shall write both. And the reason I'm dragging an OC in here is because I can't bear to kill one of the main characters, although I WOULD like to kill that bastard Sasuke...**

**And because it's so short, it shall be made into a TWO PART CHAPTER!! OMG, it's like, the first time! W00T! And I might not update as often because school hates me and loves homework. So, read on!**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki has officially been reinstated as a Konoha ninja, and has been upgraded to the rank of Chuunin." Tsunade said, ignoring the confused sounds of the leaders of the clans.

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi said firmly, keeping his dignified posture, which made Tsunade wonder if the stick ran in the family-you know, that three-foot pole perpetually shoved up Hiashi and Neji's asses.

"I must explain. About a week ago, we found large amounts of chakra from a non-ninja, which instigated a small investigation. Sakura was the first one to confront him, although he claimed," Tsunade said, ready to hear the excited gasps from the clan leaders. "That he was Naruto Uzumaki trapped inside the Kyuubi no kitsune's body."

Silence. Apparently, they were thinking.

"The reason his rank has been lifted was because Kakashi did the original genin test on both Sakura and Naruto, although with much more difficulty. Apparently, Kakashi sensed amazing amounts of power in him, although that shouldn't be a shocker since it _is _the nine-tails after all. Naruto could have killed him."

And then the shocked talk of the head clans were along the topic of whether they should trust him. They never really trusted him in the first place, and now he was inside the body of Kyuubi, no less.

_This will take awhile,_ Tsunade thought as a migrane began to form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto (disguised as Daisuke) was eating his weight in ramen. Which happened to be about eleven bowls.

"Wow," Ayame said, "You sure eat a lot." Naruto looked up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm hungry." Naruto said cheerfully. He paid the man his money, and left.

Meanwhile, a onyx-eyed girl looked in Naruto's direction.

_

* * *

How strange…_She thought. _I assumed Uzumaki was dead…_

_**Well of course, Tawainai-kun.**_

_Ugh, get out of my head, Nei! _Tawainai thought as her head ached.

_**Aw, Tawa-kun, you know that you can't exist without me.**_ The voice evilly cackled.

However right you may be, Nei, being a demon doesn't seem so bad. Having a split personality is, however. Tawainai thought objectively. Tawainai had once been human, but a misplace seal caused her to turn into a 'demon' of sorts. She had black, long hair and wore a sleeveless leather top with black blue-jeans. 

_**Chase him; this might be interesting.**_ Tawainai felt herself beginning to have a stomach cramp, so she did as Nei said.

Tsunade exited the room with a huge headache. At least no one would think about killing him. That was a weight off her mind.

Well, she thought it was a weight off her mind before Naruto, disguised as Daisuke, was causing a ruckus outside.

* * *

"Why do you keep following me?!" Naruto shouted at the black haired girl. He was in fight mode, which had caused Tawainai to have strong headaches as Nei tried to take control of her body.

_Augh! Nei, I can defend myself perfectly well!_ Tawainai yelled in thought.

_**Aw, Tawa-chan, I just don't want anything to happen to this pretty little body of yours.**_ Nei teased.

"I said, WHY?!" Naruto yelled, snapping Tawainai away from her mental battle. This little event was attracting spectors, Which didn't calm Tawainai's nerves.

Being a demon did have it's advantages, one being that she run at extreme speeds and heal quickly. Using her speed to her advantage, Tawainai made a mental note to watch out for the kid. Heh, he could need it.

* * *

Naruto saw the stalker-girl run past him in a blur, and wondered who she was, and why the heck was she stalking him?

From her perch in the Hokage's tower, where she had been watching the event, Tsunade thought: _Note to self: humans in demon bodies shouldn't attract attention._

**

* * *

Oh yeah, thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers...this is my most popular story in views, favs, alerts, and reviews...OH GOD! I HAVE 45 NOW!? THANK YOOOOOOU, GOD! AND REVIEWERS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**In my view, this chapter sucks. you can decide for yourself, though. I'M SO SORRY! I took so long to update and and and...Ok, I procrastinated. **

**For a seventh grader, I believe I am a fairly talented writer. **

**Why would a seventh grader own Naruto? this is a FANfiction!**

"Are you serious, Hokage-sama?" a slightly confused Kakashi asked the Hokage.

"I am serious, Kakashi. This may be the best chance yet to get Sasuke back." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had decided, while doing paperwork, that she would send the revived Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi on a mission to bring back Sasuke. And since Orochimaru was still a threat to the leaf, it would be best to eliminate him as well. Even that creepy man wouldn't stand a chance against a demon, after all. Well, a demon body anyway. "Summon your team immediately, Kakashi."

The two youths walked into the hokage's office, and Naruto undid his Daisuke henge and took the form of a fox whose shoulders reached to about Sakura's waist.

"You summoned us, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Finally, a mission! You took your time, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade twitched at the old nickname, but deemed the mission a higher priority. "I am giving you two and your sensei a mission." Tsunade saw The mini-fox give a small smile, and Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"What type of mission?"

"It is a A-rank mission: bring Sasuke back to the villiage."

"Oh!" Naruto shouted, "I'll definitely bring him back, Baa-chan! Dattebayo!" _And this time…you will be coming back._

First Sakura looked shocked, continued to do so for the next three seconds, then smiled bravely. "I will! And this time, I won't get in the way." She said triumphantly.

"But I have a few rules for Naruto."

"Dang it."

"First off; you can be in the henge of your former self. But don't release the henge into your full-blown Kyuubi form until you reach Sasuke. Secondly, you will also destroy Orochimaru, so release the henge then as well.

"That bastard, too?" Naruto said. "Gladly."

"well, you can stay in that form too. Just make sure that if you come into contact with any ally ninja, transform."

"Gotcha, Baa-chan."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

_Ugh, I wish he would stop calling me that…_ Tsunade thought.

The ninja started out the mission, registering with the guards at the gates. They were surprised (at the least) to register Naruto's name on a black-haired boy, but took it in stride.

Once out of the area which scouts were positioned, Naruto transformed into the smaller fox again. He planned to go all-out and kill that bastard Orochimaru with his true form. Naruto had also been getting better at chakra control since then, considering he had a nearly limitless supply. It surpassed Itachi's chakra level, the person in question having enough chakra to keep his sharingan activated constantly.

Kakashi stopped for camp that night, and had a planning session for the mission.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "you're the one who is good with genjutsu, and that super-powered strength you got training with the Godaime."

"Baa-chan taught Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to him and nodded. "and yet, you look nearly the same…no more womanly…"

This ignited Sakura's temper, which she also gained from learning from Tsunade. This was obviously a less appreciated side effect. Naruto earned himself a large lump on his furry head, while Sakura quietly murmured "Baka, Baka…"

"Um…anyway, Naruto, you are kinda a brute force right now, considering the level of chakra you gained from Kyuubi's body. Remain in human or small fox form if the battle isn't serious, but I think if we do end up fighting Orochimaru, then not even that man - if you could call him that – could handle the Kyuubi. We also have the element of surprise with Sasuke, since he believed he killed you at the valley of the end. But he has the mangekyou sharingan.

"I'm not sure how it will effect you, Naruto…but Sakura and I will definitely have to watch out. Remember what Itachi did to Sasuke when we ran into him before you went to retrieve Tsunade."

"Ugh…" they both groaned. This was going to be tough.

**I told you it sucked! now revieeeew! It's fuel for me to write more.**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is mostly filler, in the tradition of Shippuden where nearly nothing happens in a twenty-minute time span! And, I kinda had to get something out for you guys. In my opinion, the filler is mildly enjoyable and is a lot better than the last chapter. a little action at the end, though.**

**And thanks to all my awesome reviewers! at this point, I have 56 reviews, which makes me very happy. but I want more reviews per chapter. My motivation is dwindling...**

* * *

It had been an hour since she had taken watch. 

Sakura had tried to keep her mind on looking for enemies, but your head likes to screw with you like that. She couldn't concentrate tonight.

Her mind was focused more or less on the past. A little on the future. What if they did end up bringing Sasuke back to the village? What if They had to kill him?

What if Naruto was killed?

She sighed; her mind had been on the boy she assumed was dead a lot lately. Her feelings for him had grown _so_ much right before his 'death'. He promised her he would bring Sasuke back. It was the promise of a lifetime.

But now that Sakura thought about it, their time as team seven had been so…_brief._ Naruto's life had ended with the life of the previous friendship, albeit a very argumentative one.

Her logical mind knew that they wouldn't let Sasuke go unpunished.

"Team 7," Iruka said. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

"_YEAH!"_

I'm doomed… 

"_and Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_UWAH!"_

I'm doomed! 

Sakura thought back on that day. Sure, she had been only twelve. Her failed attempts to get Sasuke to notice her continued, unfazed by his cold exterior. To be honest, she always thought there was something inside him other than hate. She had been proven wrong.

Sasuke couldn't love anybody.

_But…_ Her thoughts strayed to her formally blonde teammate, and she shifted her gaze over to the large fox. She was amazed that he could perform the henge while he slept, even though it took just as much energy as a regular henge. He probably just felt comfortable in it.

Sakura let out a quiet groan. She should be keeping watch right now, not reminiscing. But with absolute _boredom _surrounding her, how can your mind not wander?

"Sakura," A voice from behind her whispered. Sakura whipped around, only to see Kakashi eye-smiling at her. "It's my turn to keep watch. Go back to sleep, it's only about three hours until morning."

Sakura nodded and went back to her sleeping bag on the ground while Kakashi sat on a log by their fire.

She thought back to the period after Naruto's death. There had been a mourning sadness that had crept into her ever since. Even Ino was kind of depressed; although some of the villagers were joyous after the death of the 'demon brat'. Sakura finally knew why they called him a demon. It was unfair for Naruto to suffer for the deeds the Kyuubi had done.

Anyway, she was broken, to say the least. She never wanted that to happen to one of her close people. She took up learning medical arts with Tsunade.

Jiraiya had said if Naruto hadn't passed away, he would've trained him to be an excellent ninja. Sasuke had gone off to Orochimaru, seeking power to kill his brother. But he had the mangekyou sharingan now, didn't he? Why did he still need to go to the creepy man?

_Damn that Orochimaru._ Sakura thought angrily; if he didn't brandish Sasuke with his curse seal, it never would have happened.

Apparently, Sakura was of unseen talent. She became chuunin, along with all of the other Konoha 12, some even excelling above that rank.

When Naruto died, so did Sakura's unearthly crush on Sasuke.

_Undying love…_ It wasn't that. It was just a crush on the hot genius, whose cold personality attracted almost everyone, although Sakura didn't have the faintest idea why. Why it had attracted her? She thought that was 'true love'.

What was true love anyway? What did it feel like? Sakura had always enjoyed books; she had read romance novels. She had always thought they were mere fantasies. Something someone had dreamed up. Although, she used to wish for Sasuke to be in love with her, too.

_Am I in love with Naruto…?_ The faint question faded as she fell into a shallow sleep.

"Aw, wake up Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto nearly yelled into Sakura's ear. Or, at least it _sounded_ like yelling.

On instinct, Sakura reached for her kunai, but was relieved to find a Naruto in the form of his former self. She blushed involuntarily, but quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DAMMIT, NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled, but quickly shut her mouth realizing enemy ninja could be somewhere nearby, and she had just alerted all of them that there was a loud-mouth nearby.

"Hey, hey! Don't get all mad!" Naruto said as Sakura released the poor boy. "Kakashi-sensei told me to wake you up! He said he'd go on ahead and catch up with us later!" Naruto said in a whiny voice.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned. "Well then, let's pack up and move out."

Within ten minutes, they had packed up and erased signs that intelligent life had been there at all. With a quick nod, they both set out to catch up with their sensei.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi was jumping through the trees at a relatively slow pace. Sasuke was probably somewhere in the sound, if he wasn't on some sort of mission. The jonin had done his hour and a half of watch the night before, and switched with Naruto, who had done it the rest of the night. 

Kakashi checked the position of the sun. it was only seven thirty now, and he had woken up at six thirty. Sakura had definitely took her sweet time waking up.

Kakashi heard a rustling sound behind him, but was relieved that it was only Naruto and Sakura. But…something was off. Naruto's chakra levels had gone way down, but Sakura's were nearly jonin level.

_It's a transformation._ Kakashi thought, before the two imposters somehow transported in front of him, and he was stabbed by a kunai in the leg. 'Naruto' suddenly poofed out of existence, and was replaced with the ghostly white face of Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku…I cannot have you interfere with my plans, Kakashi." He said menacingly. Kakashi's vision blurred, and he blacked out.

**Oh! cliffie! happy day! thank you!**

**AND REVIEW! REVIEEEEEEEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**dammit, people! three reviews?! come ON! I write! I work my little seventh-grader behind off! THREE!! I swear...**

**Anyway, thanks sharkteeth and shadowedhatred for the reviews. I really appriciate them! after I saw them, I was itching to write this chapter. it was only about seven pages long in 22 font size, but I guess that's your punishment for no reviews. also, I have some Sasuke in here and a little bit of Tawainai--yeah, remember her? my OC that showed up awhile back?**

**Also, homework is eating me alive. sooooo...and I'm having writer's block half the time. wonderful combination, ne?**

**I don't own Naruto. But I do own a lot of Naruto stuff...like a T-shirt and a cosplay jacket. and video games...mm, video games...**

Tawainai shivered in the coolness of the morning. She had been following _him_ since he had been given the mission to retrieve a certain Uchiha Sasuke. She could recall someone of that name a few years ago. But, then again, a few years ago, she had been human.

FLASHBACK, (oh, hooray.) - sarcasm 

_Tawainai had gone through life like any other normal ninja. She graduated the academy at ten, somewhat remarkable. She was assigned to a team of two older guys, She really liked one of them. He was Kouga, and she eventually confessed her feelings, and they ended up in a relationship._

_Her demise was a supposed C-rank mission. It then turned into a full-out battle between rock and leaf shinobi, and Tawainai had been caught in one of the rock shinobi's assassination techinique._

"_TAWA!" Kouga screamed, running to her in the middle of the battlefield. He carried her bloody, barely-breathing body bridal style to the sidelines. "I know a technique that will save you, Tawa-chan." He said quietly._

_The next few moments were blurry in Tawainai's mind, but there was a searing pain. The pain…_

_In the outside world, Kouga was performing a sealing—of himself. He was going to seal himself into her, giving his own life energy and chakra to sustain her._

_One wrong hand seal, that's all it took. He felt searing pain, too, and before he knew it his mind was being twisted into that of a demon's._

END FLASHBACK AND CORNY MUSIC!! 

Sasuke could sense a large chakra nearby—but… it couldn't be _his,_ could it?

Instead of a blonde-haired boy, a black haired girl emerged. Sasuke had left his associates behind, much to their confusion.

It was just…_he was supposed to be dead. I killed him._ Sasuke thought.

Tawainai's eyes widened in surprise—this was definitely Uchiha Sasuke. She remembered now, he was only about eight years old when she graduated, but he was already at the top of his class.

The two stopped, and stared at each other, trying to gauge their abilities, respectively. Sasuke, of course, thought he would win. This girl didn't even have a hitai-ate, but she was a shinobi. The stance gave it away. A taijutsu fighter.

All he had to do was hit her with the mangekyo. That was it. But something was distracting him. It was _his _chakra. Naruto's.

Mangekyo sharingan!! 

"Hn." Tawainai grunted. She had closed her eyes in order to avoid the sharingan—she had read up on its ability. She could sense his chakra, though, so she had a rough outline of where he was.

Eyes still closed, she maneuvered through the familiar hand seals. "kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Sasuke smirked. This was pathetic.

Before him stood a three-foot tall dragon.

With Sakura & Naruto 

"BAKAAAAAAAA!" Sakura whispered. Loudly. Directly in Naruto's large, sensitive ear.

"**GACK!**" Naruto made a growling 'gack!' sound. "Sakura-chan, it's not my fault!"

The twosome were currently trapped in a net, strung from a branch. Sakura had tried to cut it with a kunai, but it must've been chakra-infused.

"Of course it is! You should have seen that coming! It was obviously a string, set for your feet—er…paws—and you fell for it!" Sakura ranted, pausing at the 'paw' part.

"If I could release this damn henge, I could get us free!" Naruto choked out.

"Yeah! Crushing me in the process!" Sakura said curtly.

The fur was making it the hardest on Sakura. She was sort of ticklish, and it was a weird sensation,having a talking fox leaning against you.

And his breath _smelled,_ dammit.

**With Tawainai and Sasuke, Sasuke seemingly have defeated Tawainai.**

"Heh. I knew you'd be no match for me, baka." Sasuke said as the girl lay on the ground. It looked like she had stopped breathing. "you're a waste of my time."

As Sasuke leapt away, a soft chuckle escaped the seemingly dead girl's lips.

"I'm not dead yet."

**Back to Sakura & Naruto!!**

"Are you done yet, Naruto?" Sakura said impatiently. Naruto had resorted to saw the wire stuff with his teeth. It was almost dark, and there was onlyone more thread to cut before it would be enough to slip through.

"Ihhm tahying hahd, sahhuha-hhan!" Naruto said incomprehensively. **(A/N: "I'm trying hard, Sakura-chan!")**

"hm." Sakura said—well, more like grunted.

_Snap!_

_Bam!_ "ACK!" Sakura shouted painfully as she hit her ankle, then her thigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said, who had landed on all four feet.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" Sakura said. She then tried to move it. "Nope, it's broken."

Naruto sighed. The only medic ninja had gotten hurt. _Niiiiice._

"Well then, I guess we should stop here…could you heal yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it will take a full night to heal up the bone." She said tiredly. "Let's camp here."

"Good." Naruto settled himself on the ground. Seeing as she couldn't walk to set up the camping things, she set herself against Naruto's side. He flinched a little at the contact, but relaxed and lended her one of his tails.

"Thanks, Naruto-chan…" She said quietly.

_Did she ever call me '-chan' before?_

But Naruto soon fell asleep, and Sakura worked of fixing her ankle.

**Some have you may have noticed when Tawa-chan said "I'm not dead yet,", I was ripping of Monty Python. I've never seen it before, but my drama teacher from last semester wore a shirt that said that...so...**

**anyway, (takes deep breath) FUCKING REVIEW! I love all you guys that do regularly, but I need more than three per chapter. -continues cussing-**

**I really don't cuss in real life. I've never cussed before, but I practically know every cuss word invented. It's hard, sometimes...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yes, obviously a teenager would own Naruto WHY do you think I'm posting on fanfictiondotnet? huh? because I want the kicks?**

**Anyway, I'm alive and kicking, and happy to present another chapter. just a shout ou to PINK CAT CREATURE, YELLOW CAT CREATURE, and all realitive/friends, I actually came up with an idea to include your idea! YAY!**

**And, as you may be able to tell, this fic is starting to wind down, since the...Ok, why am I telling you? YOU read it!**

**Thanks for the bucketload of reviews I got. I'm happy! and just to tell you: I typed all this up TODAY. in only, like, two hours! so, don't blame me if it's short.**

Kakashi's eyes widened considerably, at least now that he had a kunai in his torso. When Orochimaru had released the henge, he had that kunai ready to plunge into his heart. Kakashi, being the jonin he is, tried to dodge the blow, but only ended up getting it stuck in his side-there were no vital organs hit, at least.

The snake sannin smirked. "heheh, nice dodge there, Kakashi. Kabuto…now that I have him immobilized, would you mind doing the honors for me?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. Kakashi knew that if he squirmed his way out of the kunai's hold, he would die of blood loss in a short time. He also knew that Kabuto was a medic-nin, and therefore could kill him, and do who-knows-what to his body.

Kabuto jumped from his place on a large branch, and landed near Kakashi, kunai poised to strike his jugular vein…

* * *

Sakura was exhausted from healing up her ankle, and Naruto…well, he dozed off the night before and was pretty much ready for a fight. 

"Ugh," Sakura groaned as she got up, sore, from her spot. Her ankle was almost completely healed, but she was ready to collapse from chakra depletion. Naruto gave a sympathetic whine, and lowered his back to Sakura's reach.

"If you wanted to, you could ride on me." Naruto said. "After all, we could be facing Sasuke soon."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said, hoisting herself onto Naruto's back. Naruto took off, heading in the direction which Kakashi had gone. And strangely, during the night, Orochimaru's sickening scent had reached his nose. And then he smelled another scent…

It was Sasuke's! and by the look of it, he was heading straight towards them, too. "Sakura," He said, rousing the exhausted girl, "I can smell Sasuke."

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet!" Sakura exclaimed with worry. What if Naruto couldn't handle Sasuke's mangekyou sharingan? He was in a demon's body, but still…!

"Don't worry, Sakura. We can handle it." Naruto said, not adding on the little fact that Kakashi probably had a run-in with Orochimaru.

Needless to say, Sasuke sensed a large amount of chakra heading toward him. _Damn, he's fast._ He thought. His encounter with that strange girl had gotten him psyched for a fight, but he was a little nervous, especially at a creature with _that _much chakra. Anybody could sense it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Was Naruto truly alive somehow? Unless someone brought him back to life, which was pretty much impossible. (**A/N: -coughcough chiyo cough-)** But even if he was alive, Sasuke could easily beat him with the mangekyou.

Or so he thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto drew closer to the approaching Sasuke at an alarming rate. "Sakura, are you ready?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head, excited about bringing back Sasuke. But, for some reason, she wanted to be his friend more than anything.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw a flash of red fur, and before him stood a miniature version of the kyuubi. With _Sakura_ riding on it's back. What the…?

You could see Sasuke visibly show his fear and surprise, if only for a moment. Then he calmed down and smirked. "Sakura," he said, "The last thing I'd expect is to see you riding on a demon's back." Naruto snarled. He couldn't stand it much longer. He had been called "demon" when he was a child, and couldn't stand his best friend's remark.

"So what if you care, Sasuke?" Naruto insulted him. Sasuke scowled; there was something familiar about that tone…

but he had no time to react as the fox let Sakura onto the ground, then lunged at Sasuke, baring his fangs. Sasuke quickly reached to grab his Katana, prepared to slice his throat open. Naruto saw the sword before it was to late, and swerved to the side of the blade, leaving an opening. Sasuke tried to plunge the sword into his stomach, but ended up impaling his leg. He withdrew the sword, but to his surprise, the wound started healing before his very eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, but she saw the incredible healing power, she stood amazed.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. He needed to end the battle quickly, if he were to survive. Naruto landed on the side of a tree, then pushed off, twisting his body so he faced Sasuke. The black-haired boy was fast, however, and saw his move before it came upon him. He blocked the blow of Naruto's claws with the side of his katana, and then flipped the blade over in order to slice the fox through.

It would have worked if two shuriken hadn't been thrown from the trees, forcing Sasuke to move back. He couldn't see the source of the shuriken, and not the person who threw them, either. Once he finished off the fox, though…

_Naruto…_! That was the person who the fox reminded Sasuke of. Safely retreating to a fair distance, Sasuke said loud enough for him to hear, "Hey, Are you Naruto brought back from the dead?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. _At this rate, we'll just stay evenly matched. If he releases his mangekyou…well, think of what it did to him after the chuunin exams._ Naruto shivered, remembering that Sasuke had been out cold for a while.

Naruto was still only about Sakura's height at the shoulder, pretty small for what he could do, simply release the henge. Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop him then, once he unveiled all nine tails. He'd be virtually unstoppable.

But there was more than a little chance that he could end up killing Sakura as well, being so huge. An unintentional tail swipe, and she'd be as good as dead.

"Then prepare to die again, Naruto." Sasuke said emotionlessly, although he himself was a little bit worried. That was definitely not his old body, for sure. God knows what power would be behind the henge he was under.

"please succeed, Naruto-kun." Sakura said, feeling useless in this fight. Once again, she stood by the wayside while her two best friends battled it out.

A hand on her shoulder caused her head to whip around. It was only their gray-haired sensei, Kakashi. But he looked as if he had been in a big battle, not to mention the giant wound in his side.

"What…?" Sakura began, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Orochimaru is heading this way now. I took care of his lackey. But now he's coming for Sasuke and us." Kakashi said urgently.. then he did his signature eye-smile. "Don't worry about my wound."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you'll bleed to death!" Sakura cried. Then she went to work on a reluctant Kakashi.

"What happened with Orochimaru?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed.

Kabuto jumped from his place on a large branch, and landed near Kakashi, kunai poised to strike his jugular vein…

_Kakashi quickly did the substitution jutsu just before Kabuto penetrated his jugular vein, only causing his throat to be cut slightly. He had evaded death, just barely, but it had been enough. He began to panic as he noticed his wound to bleed profusely. He took his chuunin vest and took the collar of it, stripping it off. He stuck the fabric on his wound. He kew it wouldn't hold very long, but hopefully long enough to escape these two._

_Angered that he hadn't slit Kakashi's throat, Kabuto launched at the man in question. Kakashi evaded his kunai—tipped with poison, he noticed—and took out a weapon of his own. The clash of metal could be heard as the two men faced off._

_They each tried making a fatal blow, but each one was dodged again and again. Then, flying out of nowhere, came three shuriken, aimed at Kabuto. He quickly dodged, forcing him away from Kakashi. A female voice from up in the trees said enigmatically, "Konoha ninja, beware of the snake's kusanagi!"_

_Kakashi turned just in time to see that sword flying out of Orochimaru's mouth. He dodged it using his kunai as a reflector, and two kunai, tipped with poison, aimed at the distracted Kabuto, struck him in the stomach. Kakashi took the opportunity and ran._

"And that's how it happened." Kakashi said. Sakura glanced up at him. If Orochimaru was coming, too, Naruto would have to completely release his henge.

_Naruto,_ Sakura prayed,_ please succeed…_

**who do you think threw those shuriken? Woooo...I'll give a cookie to anyone who guesses right.**


	14. Chapter 13: Conclusion

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would probably have every single cosplay outfit ever.**

**To see my awesome author's note, red the chapter. It's at the bottom**

The fight went on, and not many stunning developments were made

The fight went on, and not many stunning developments were made. However, Naruto had inflicted more damage on Sasuke than the other way around. But still, the two opponents were evenly matched; Naruto's drive to bring back Sasuke or die trying and Sasuke's hatred for his brother and the lust for him dead were the two main driving force.

Orochimaru was still nowhere in sight. Maybe something had finished him off? Or that hidden voice that had flung The weapons in the direction of Orochimaru had killed or incapacitated him? Either way, Kakashi was just glad he had more time to recoup.

And then there was Sakura. She had finished healing Kakashi's wounds a while ago, and once again felt useless and helpless to stop the fight unfolding before her. The fight continued on, and Sakura was useless.

Again.

With Naruto and Sasuke, both opponents were running low on chakra—although, Naruto still had an abundant source from a human's point of view. But that supply was draining quickly as he used it to propel him forward at only a speed the sharingan could gauge.

Naruto made another attempt to get the better of him by propelling himself forward with his chakra, this time aiming at his sword. If the blade broke away from its hilt, then Sasuke would have to rely on his jutsu and sharingan more, draining his chakra. Naruto could be an idiot at times, but he did have his moments of genius. Sasuke shielded his katana by leaping away from Naruto's target point. The weakness to the attack he had launched was that the momentum prevented him following his enemy; if he dodged, the attacker would crash into something to break his momentum. Naruto demonstrated this, hitting head-on into the tree where Sasuke had just been standing.

_Damn…at this rate I'm going to have to release the henge._ Naruto thought. "Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! Get out of the way!"

The two ninja immediately complied and jumped to the side quite a ways away. Naruto released the henge, bursting into a huge cloud of smoke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _What now?_ He thought, annoyed. This Naruto…was completely different from the old Naruto.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke gave a small gasp. He knew the fox was supposedly giant, but this…

Before him stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune of legend—the one whose tails could cause tidal waves and earthquakes. Kyuubi Naruto **(A/N: I'm just gonna call him Naruto from now on, 'kay?)** didn't waste any time starting with the brawl. Naruto swiped his claw at Sasuke, attempting to grab him, but Sasuke just barely dodged the swipe. Like I said, just _barely_. The enormous paw measured three times Sasuke's height, and Sasuke was running low on chakra. He showed his usual emotionless face, but his mask was beginning to collapse. He was panicked. There was no way he could take on the Kyuubi low on chakra. It took the yondaime…

Sasuke dodged another well-aimed shot of Kyuubi's fourth tail.

Naruto gave a frustrated grunt as he lunged his huge body to trap Sasuke. Sasuke saw it coming, and flipped over, but it was too late. His right leg was crushed with a sickening _**CRACK!**_

Naruto jumped up, fearing he had killed his teammate instead of just incapacitating him. Sasuke took the opportunity to strike another blow, but found that his right leg couldn't move. "Shit," He muttered. He lifted himself using his katana and left leg, using his katana as a crutch.

And then, a sword rocketed out of the tangled trees and shot right past Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura barely saw the sword before she heard a loud cry. She heard Kakashi swear, and turned her head back towards the battle. The sword, she realized with horror, had impaled Naruto's back leg. The user of the sword came flying out of the trees and landed in front of Kakashi.

_Orochimaru!_ Sakura realized. The long sword was sticking out of Orochimaru's distended jaw, which was positively revolting. Orochimaru withdrew the sword, sending waves of agony through Naruto. as the sword slowly, painfully, separated from his leg. Naruto cryed out in pain. Sasuke saw his chance, and plummeted his sword down into Naruto—straight through his heart.

Naruto was killed instantly.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke simply smirked, as if he gained pleasure from killing his closest friend—a second time. As far as she could tell, that blow had killed him.

The giant fox that was Naruto went limp under the tiny Katana and fell to the ground. His body crashed through trees, leveling the entire section of forests. Kakashi gasped.

"Sakura, get the medics!" Kakashi said urgently. Sakura nodded, on the verge of tears, and sprinted as fast as she could to Konoha. Kakashi knew that it was his duty to stay here and fight Orochimaru…even if it meant his death.

Sakura let the tears fall freely, now that there was no one around to see. She and Kakashi were alone now; a squad of two. That would never work. She also knew that by the time the medic nin arrived, Naruto's body would be cold. It would be impossible to save him. Now she was all alone.

The black-haired girl sighed. She knew that it would have come to this…perhaps, indirectly. That raven haired boy…Sasuke, as he was called, had just killed _The_ nine-tailed fox—with a single blow!

"well crap, demon…looks like this isn't going to quite turn out as I hoped…"

**You don't mean…You idiot, Tawainai! I couldn't stand up to someone like the **_**king **_**of all **_**fucking demons,**_** My and your life energy wouldn't be enough combined!**

_Well then maybe that girl's will…_

**Um, she's a **_**human**_**.**

_The nine-tails houses a human spirit…humans are capable of great things, when they wish it with all their heart. That girl… she _loves_ that boy…_

**You're going soft on me.**

_Shut up._

"_What?"_ Tsunade, who stood in front of a panting Sakura said. Naruto was _dead? Again?_

"We'll send for the medic team right away." She stood up and planted her hands firmly on her desk. "And I'm personally going to come with you."

Orochimaru just laughed. This uppity jonin thought he could beat a sannin? What a joke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi stole a glance at the pink-haired girl running her way—with a medic squad and Tsunade behind. Tsunade's face turned on an angry look.

"Orochimaru! Say your last words!" The blonde female screamed. Orochimaru barely had time to draw breath before Tsunade's chakra-enhanced fist smashed into Orochimaru's face with another sickening **CRACK!**

Tsunade had pushed up on Orochimaru's nose, sending it flying into his nasal cavity and then brain, killing him instantly. Hey, it ain't a pretty way to die, but it worked.

The medic team cringed at the sight of the dead fox laying on the ground. No one really wanted to try to save such a beast. But Sakura pushed them out of the way.

_I'm going to have to use __**that jutsu…**__ Tsunade-shishou told me only to use it as a last resort…_

_But I guess this is a last resort._

"Secret technique: resurrection death manipulation jutsu!" Sakura cried. Her tears flowed again, regardless to who saw them. It didn't matter anyway, since sooner or later she would be dead.

The ANBU that had accompanied Tsunade were disposing of Orochimaru's body, Tsunade heard a shout:

"Secret technique: resurrection death manipulation jutsu!"

no…she wouldn't!

Tawainai's eyes widened. _Crap,_ she thought, _that girl's going to sacrifice her life!_

**I thought that's what you **_**wanted**_** to happen.**

_Shut up. I would rather die than her…after all…_

**They're destined to be together?**

_Yeah…kinda like you and me, I guess._

**Sure.**

Tawinai leapt from the cover of the tree down to where that pink haired girl was sitting. She showed no emotion; she was concentrated on her task. She closed her eyes, and started channeling her life energy into the pink haired girl. And then she felt something disturbing.

**There's a demon inside her!**

_Rather…she was the demon all along, just sealed inside her…Our demonic chakra is stirring the beast!_

**She'll still be the same person, (Except for a small amount of bloodlust) only in a different body!**

_Well…it's either the demon unseals itself, or the girl dies…I would rather have the demon option._

**Agreed.**

So Tawainai continued channeling her energy. Sakura went from subtle changes first—her eyes changed from dull emerald to radiant blue. Her hair grew darker and darker, until it turned black. There were very few medic nin remaining at this point, and suddenly Sakura sprouted eagle wings, black as night. Her teeth grew longer. She was now as feral in appearance as Naruto.

Tawainai's life energy was almost completely drained. She struggled to keep her eyes open, keep breahing…

**Heh…I guess when we get reincarnated, we may get to see the fruits of our labor.**

_Must…keep…eyes…open…_

_Must…breathe…breathe…_

**I…I hope…this won't seem…clichéd…**

_Keep breathing…keep breathing…_

**But…I always…always…**

Sakura was a large, black wolf with eagle wings now, and small, purple spines were growing from the base of her neck. She grew larger and larger. Finally, she was as large as Kyuubi.

**L…Lo…**

_Loved me?_

**Yeah.**

And, finally exhausted, Tawainai fell to a heap on the ground, all life energy drained.

_Me…Me, too…I always loved you._

Sakura yelped out in pain as tails started sprouting from her rear. 2…6…8…9…10.

Ten tails? And then, she fainted, Naruto revived and wide-eyed.

"**So, what you're saying is that Sakura was always a demon, but that black-haired girl's demonic chakra merely awakened her true form?" **Naruto said.**  
**

"That's what I'm saying…Kami, I need a sake…"

The ten-tailed wolf Sakura was laying in the largest area they could find. Sakura stirred, and opened her icy-blue eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura said, seeing a mini-kyuubi, the hokage, and a slightly battered Kakashi.

"Well, to sum it up, you nearly sacrificed your life for Naruto here, then this black-haired girl jumped down and gave you all her life energy. That just happened to contain demonic chakra, and you happened to be a demon all your life, but had your true form sealed away. Her demonic chakra unsealed the true form, and you revived Naruto without being killed. You fainted, and we brought you back here. Savvy?" said Tsunade.

"Woah…"

"Yeah. And Sasuke-teme was taken off to the prison compound till the council decides what to do with him!" Naruto cried exuberantly.

"I guess that wraps up this adventure, then." Sakura said, laying her massive head onto the ground, sighing.

"Not quite." Naruto said. Naruto released the henge, revealing his fully-fledged form. Naruto leaned down closely to Sakura's ear. "You know Sakura, you look a hell of a lot sexier than before." He put his head up against hers.

"You too Naruto, you too."

**FINE**

Yes, we all love me. smother me with reviews and praise...and I severely regret the late update. it's almost 10 O' clock.

I feel like I grew as an author writing this. most of my other stories were poorly-written, cliched, and short. even though my life has been severely stressed and restricted during this fic, I strived to finish it. I did it for all you guys, not me. I would have been happy to abandon it, if I were selfish. yet I know that you all were waiting for my conclusion, softly, patiently. and I am grateful for that. I am so grateful...and I want to send you each a hug, because You all encouraged me. I might seem self-centered in my author's notes, but I'm not. That's not how I am.

Good luck and God Bless.

-Allison, from Missouri.


End file.
